Green Day fan fic
by madee13
Summary: Laci and her band Storybook Ending finally get their big break, the are going on warped tour! And you'll never Guess who is there hint hint: Green Day. This is my first fan fiction so sorry it my summery and story suck.
1. Chapter 1

laci: 17 red hair green eyes from cork ireland, free spirit, puts others beofre herslf doesnt lke to talk about herself and her past, she is very sarcastic and comes off a little mean but she really does care about the ones she loves, and it takes time for her to warm up to people but when she does its genuine.

aiden: 19 black hair brown eyes really tall amazing guitar player he is really serious about what he does but he likes to pull a lot of practical jokes and he is all around really funny man whore

jack : 19 brown hair blue eyes 2nd guitar, he is more quiet than aiden but he is more immature ex: tons and tons of thats what she said's but he is still really serious about the whole band thing

micheal: 18 black hair blue eyes bass player shyest of all of them he used to get bullied a lot he is really smart and sarcastic when he actually talks

chris: 21 blonde/brown hair brown eyes drummer he has so much energy he is doing something really stupid ALL THE TIME he is like the pick me up person and makes every one happy stoner partial man whore

jake: 18 black hair with blonde streak thingy and blue eyes he was laci's bf but he cheated on her for most of the relationship and thats why she has trust issues

band name: storybook ending

ch. 1 laci pov

"Chris do you seriously have to be stoned for our first concert?" I ask. "Of course not!" he exclaimed " but it makes me drum better" "Yeah it also makes you do some pretty fucked up things" i respond with a smile. "Lace, he always does some pretty fucked up things" jack says. "Yeah 'cuz he's always high" I say. "Thats an excellent point." Aiden says from the couch where he sits stringing his guitar.

Aiden has always been my source of sanity. We started the initial band idea together when i was about 15. He is definitely one of my best friends, well… this whole band consists of my best friends. Even Chris who is talking to the bus driver about the value of sheep's wool compared to gold.

"I'm telling you sheep's wool is more valuable." "Now why is that?" The bus driver is trying to keep a straight face but he is failing miserably. "Well if i was lost in a desert away from civilization i would have no use for gold , BUT... I could use the wool to keep warm." he says triumphantly. "Something tells me you would have no trouble keeping warm in a desert." micheal says as he enters the room from the bunk area. "You know what Mr. Smartypants!?" "What?" Micheal says with a devilish grin. All of a sudden chris koalas Michael "I love you" he says and kisses Michael's cheek. "UGH get off me man what is your problem!?" "I'm baked man i don't have any problems!" At that we all burst out laughing at (MIchael's expense of course) and Chris yells "ALRIGHT TIME FOR A SHOOWW!"

"YEEEEAAHHH" we all respond and run off the bus.

So this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if it sucks. Anyway reviews are appreciated and just let me know if I should continue with this -xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

laci: 17 red hair green eyes from cork ireland, free spirit, puts others beofre herslf doesnt lke to talk about herself and her past, she is very sarcastic and comes off a little mean but she really does care about the ones she loves, and it takes time for her to warm up to people but when she does its genuine.

aiden: 19 black hair brown eyes really tall amazing guitar player he is really serious about what he does but he likes to pull a lot of practical jokes and he is all around really funny man whore

jack : 19 brown hair blue eyes 2nd guitar, he is more quiet than aiden but he is more immature ex: tons and tons of thats what she said's but he is still really serious about the whole band thing

micheal: 18 black hair blue eyes bass player shyest of all of them he used to get bullied a lot he is really smart and sarcastic when he actually talks

chris: 21 blonde/brown hair brown eyes drummer he has so much energy he is doing something really stupid ALL THE TIME he is like the pick me up person and makes every one happy stoner partial man whore

jake: 18 black hair with blonde streak thingy and blue eyes he was laci's bf but he cheated on her for most of the relationship and thats why she has trust issues

band name: storybook ending

ch. 1 laci pov

"Chris do you seriously have to be stoned for our first concert?" I ask. "Of course not!" he exclaimed " but it makes me drum better" "Yeah it also makes you do some pretty fucked up things" i respond with a smile. "Lace, he always does some pretty fucked up things" jack says. "Yeah 'cuz he's always high" I say. "Thats an excellent point." Aiden says from the couch where he sits stringing his guitar.

Aiden has always been my source of sanity. We started the initial band idea together when i was about 15. He is definitely one of my best friends, well… this whole band consists of my best friends. Even Chris who is talking to the bus driver about the value of sheep's wool compared to gold.

"I'm telling you sheep's wool is more valuable." "Now why is that?" The bus driver is trying to keep a straight face but he is failing miserably. "Well if i was lost in a desert away from civilization i would have no use for gold , BUT... I could use the wool to keep warm." he says triumphantly. "Something tells me you would have no trouble keeping warm in a desert." micheal says as he enters the room from the bunk area. "You know what Mr. Smartypants!?" "What?" Micheal says with a devilish grin. All of a sudden chris koalas Michael "I love you" he says and kisses Michael's cheek. "UGH get off me man what is your problem!?" "I'm baked man i don't have any problems!" At that we all burst out laughing at (MIchael's expense of course) and Chris yells "ALRIGHT TIME FOR A SHOOWW!"

"YEEEEAAHHH" we all respond and run off the bus.

So this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if it sucks. Anyway reviews are appreciated and just let me know if I should continue with this -xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3.

_Well i'm underage so I can't drink so there really isn't anything for me to do here.. _I turn to leave but I bump into someone "Sorry!" We both say at the same time I look up and see some of the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen in my life. "They look so familiar" I think to myself.

"Ugh hello? Earth to strange girl I don't know." The pretty eyed boy says waving his hand in front of my face.

"God sorry! I totally zoned for a second." I said shaking my head.

"More like a minute." He smirked. God he is so hot! With his black hair and muscular frame. And don't even get me started on the tattoos. "My name is billie." He says interrupting my daydreaming again.

"Oh my god I knew I knew you from somewhere but I couldn't remember I am so sorry! i feel terrib-"

"It's okay." He smiles, "So do you have a name or am I just supposed to call you that crazy ginger girl that bumped into me at a party?"

"My name is Laci" I say. God his presence…. I can't think straight.

"So Laci," Oh my god he said my name! Play it cool, play it cool, calm down.

I snap back to reality and find him laughing. "You zone out a lot" he giggles.

"Yeaaahh…" I sigh "It's bad…"

"No it's cute." he grins. "So why is a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

"Well…" I explain to him that my band brought me here then left me. "So why were you trying to leave?" he inquires.

"I'm only seventeen so I can't drink, and drunk people can get annoying." I reply.

"Well I'm underage too but that doesn't stop me." He grins devilishly. That grin EEEEEEEPPPPP!

"Well I'm also missing a kidney so alcohol is a big no no." I looked to the ground for some reason. Why did I do that!

"Oh my god what happened!" I think he looks semi concerned.

"It's kind of a long, personal story that one wouldn't tell someone they just met." I say.

"Yeah I totally get it." he says

"Thank you so much! Most people would keep pestering me until I told them, but I never do because they don't need to know how screwed up I am, and I'm rambling so I'll shut up." God I'm such a fucking spaz.

""God I fucking love this song!" BIllie says,"Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure" I smile. He grabs my hand and we start to dance to a song that I don't know. He starts to sing along. Oh my god he is the cutest, sexiest human being to ever walk this planet.

"You're not singing." He said.

"I don't know this song.."

"You're kidding!" he exclaims, "It's 17 crimes by AFI" I just give him one of those I have no idea what you are talking about stares. "Please tell me you've heard of AFI." I shake my head no. "We are leaving now and I'm going to introduce you to some fucking sick music." He grabs my hand and leads me away to god know where. Probably his tour bus. Oh my god! what if he.. "Billie I'm not sure if this is a good idea…"

"Chill we are just going to listen to music." He gives me one of the most reassuring, beautiful smiles that I've ever seen and continues walking not letting go of my hand.

SO they finally meet each other!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4.

His tour bus isn't that far from where the party is so we got there fairly quickly. "Can I get you anything?" he asks once we get inside.

"No I'm good." I respond. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN GREEN DAY'S TOUR BUS WITH BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG HOLLY SHIT I MUST BE DREAMING!

"Alright then." he smiles "So, AFI thats who it was right?"

"Ugh.. yeah I think so."

"Okay you can just chill on the couch for a bit and I'll find my speakers." he walks off and I am left alone. I'm feeling a sense of deja vu maybe he won't come back! Maybe he realized I'm a fucking psychopath! But he just met me so how can he know! Thankfully, he comes back in with a small black cube. "Phew so he hasn't left me." I say to myself.

"Okay time for you to hear some amazing music." he plops down on the couch next to me. "Oh I should probably get my ipod hooked up to it right." he smiles and pulls out his ipod out of his pocket and plugs it into the speakers. "This song is called miss murder." The intro has a kickass bass line.

"It sounds really familiar…"

"Have you ever played guitar hero?" he inquires.

"Oh my gosh yes! That's where this is from!"

"Yeah!" he mocks my excitement. I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same to me. Soon we are in a gibberish war. "Mehwerisdfjknfeiosfeh!" He retorts "Foirewurhnjktnreiuywotwtogfu!" I exclaim. "Ksdjrawieorthrtnajn!" He yells getting closer to my face. "Huroietreiohtejyngj!" I return and get closer to his "Dkjdhsfruaoweifhrtg!" His forehead is touching mine now "Ahem.." he clears his throat and returns to his side of the couch and looks at the floor. "So AFI.."

"Well after hearing this one song I'd say they are pretty okay."

"Pretty okay!" he exclaims. "Not amazing?! Are you deff?!"

"Thats a possibility seeing how I play in a rock band…" he opens his mouth to say something but closes it. "Well I'm determined to get you to fall in love with AFI no matter what it takes." he says as he turns on another song.

We talk and listen to music for hours. We talk about our bands, our friends and things like that. "So you're Irish right?"

"yupp."

"What is it like there?" he inquires.

"Well it's really green. I live in Cork so there isn't much to do."

"Wait… There is a town called cork?" he looks at me in disbelief.

"Yeah…" I respond.

"Why is it called Cork?"

"I don't know it's just called Cork." I state bluntly.

"Is it after like a wine bottle or something. That wouldn't surprise me." I can't help but chuckle at that. "I've never heard that before!" I smile.

"Seriously I would've thought it was obvious seeing how Irish people are normally drunk." He has a thoughtful look on his face suddenly a light bulb goes off in his head "Maybe the town creator person was totally hammered when he came up with the name!" Now I'm full out belly laughing."You sound so much like Chris, our drummer right now you have no idea." I get out between breaths.

"Hey you're the first Irish person that I've met that hasn't been drunk."

"Well having one kidney kinda makes it a terrible idea to consume alcohol…" I finally managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah so what's the deal with that?" he adds "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine I can tell you but it's kinda a long story." I reply.

"Well we've got all night." he shrugs.

"Alright well this is how it went down…"


	5. Chapter 5

ch. 5

Flashback:

"I'm going to kill you you little rat!" 10 year old me screams as I chase down my older not- really brother for pulling my hair.

"You have to catch me first!" Gregg chides. Gregg is 12 so you'd think he would be faster than me but I catch him and football tackle him to the ground.

"Now what are you gonna do… little girl." he smirks. That does it! I pull back and punch him in the nose as hard as my little arms can manage.

"Thats what I'm gonna do you buttface." Buttface has always been one of my favorite things to call someone. That of course makes him mad and he rolls over and grabs me by the hair and starts to slam my head against the grass.

"Okay children fight time is over it's time to eat!" my mom yells. I wait for the adults to turn away before I punch him in the stomach then run toward the food.

It's August twenty-third which means we are having a barbecue for my dads birthday. It's a small gathering but that's what makes it fun. There is me, my mom, and of course my dad. Of course my rotten Grandmama is there. Then there is Uncle Derek and his sons Mark, Gregg (the hellion), and Stephen my best friend.

The O'learys and I have been brought up like siblings. My dad and Uncle Derek in a band together. Even though they didn't make it big they are still doing shows. "We don't do it for the money we do it for the love that we have for what we do." dad always told me.

Mom on the other hand is a professional french horn player. She plays in orchestras everywhere. Shes even played in some movies. Mom taught me how to play so many instruments from french horn to violin and everything in between.

Mom and dad met at a party at my dad's house when they were both in college. Moms friend had dragged her there and then left to hang out with her boyfriend. Now my mother isn't much of a party girl. She would much rather stay home and practice or read. My dad saw her sitting alone at a table and the rest is history.

After we finished dinner and had cake we all played hide and go seek in our huge yard. Well everyone except for Grandmama, she's a Debbie Downer. Anyway it was intense I was up in a tree and Dad was under the dock. Mark was it and he found Gregg but only because Gregg is a terrible hider. It was starting to get dark so that made things so much better. Me and Uncle Derek found some fire crackers and we set them off right behind Stephen giving his position away.

After playing for a few hours everyone went home and I went to bed because it was way past my bed time.

"It's so hot." I think to myself. "What time is it? It's probably the middle of the night. Why is it hard to breath?" I open my eyes to see nothing but orange flames. I scream for mom and dad but I get no answer. I have to get out of here I can't breath! I'm so scared where are mommy and daddy? I see that my door isn't blocked by flames so I sprint to it and run out into the hall. I'm running as fast as I can and then I see the stairs and think "I'm going to be fine mom and dad are probably outside waiting for me." I start running down the stairs, then all of a sudden my feet come out from under me and everything goes black.

End flashback:

"I woke up in a hospital a few months later" Billie has his arm around my shoulders. It feels nice. I could definitely get used to it. "As it turns out about sixty percent of my body was burned, and I am missing a lot of my organs."

"Oh my god." he says. His eyes are huge.

I nod my head "They didn't know if I would be able to function because af all of the burns and smoke damage."

"So what happened to your parents?" Oh how I hate this question.

"They didn't make it." I say fighting back tears. Billie brings me into a warm hug and thats when the tears overflow. "It's okay." he says. Even after all this time it still hurts like the first time they told me my parents were dead.

Billie was drawing soothing circles on my back. the last thing I remember before falling asleep is his beautiful voice singing a beautiful lullaby.


End file.
